<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Against Who We Could Never Be by DemiDeadBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887332">The World Against Who We Could Never Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiDeadBoy/pseuds/DemiDeadBoy'>DemiDeadBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, give me angst or give me death, hints of dadza, this will hopefully make people cry, tubbo angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiDeadBoy/pseuds/DemiDeadBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo felt like the world was collapsing around him. This wasn’t something he ever wanted; it was supposed to be him and Tommy against the world. Now Tubbo is left alone in a position of power he never wanted, all of his mentors dead or out of his reach.</p><p>Tommy never thought Tubbo would betray him like this. They were practically brothers. Tubbo was there when his real brothers abandoned him- so how could Tubbo do this?</p><p>(This is my first FF, its probably shit, give it a chance?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tubbo &amp; Philza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World Against Who We Could Never Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got so desperate for content i decided to write it</p><p>also i use strikethrough a LOT im so sorry</p><p>uhh the first few chapters are just a bit of background info and will be very very short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the longest time, Tubbo didn’t know if he was real. His memories of childhood are foggy. He has a few vague impressions of a family<strike>(</strike> <strike> <em> a father, sister, and two brothers? </em> </strike> <strike>)</strike> and a large home flowing with magik and love, but that could have been completely made up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He hopes not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo lives by 3 absolute certainties; his name is Tubbo, animals are kind <strike>(</strike> <strike> <em> people aren’t </em> </strike> <strike>)</strike>, and he Should Not be seen <em> or </em> heard.</p><p> </p><p>The villagers want nothing to do with the dirty child that appeared from nowhere<strike>(</strike> <strike> <em> surely not, he must’ve come from somewhere? </em> </strike> <strike>)</strike>, he is not one of them, and he is not welcome.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo stays out of the way as much as he can, <em> not that it’s hard with how small he is </em> . He lives in a small box at the far edge of the village. <em> He stays, because while they do not welcome him, and their actions can hurt so badly, they are not so cruel to kill him or let him waste away of starvation. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He thinks he is 6 years old, the first time he is held<strike>(</strike> <strike> <em> nicely, that is, but he doesn’t like to think about other times. </em> </strike> <strike>)</strike> The man that picks him looks like him in ways the villagers never have, and he cradles Tubbo in his arms like he might be something precious. That day, Tubbo gets the closest thing to a family he thinks he’ll ever have. That day sent innumerable possibilities spiraling through the timeline, and a bee flaps its wings.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Eh, It’s not the first time I’ve had nothing.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tubbo has had nothing before, and survived. He will survive, he will grow, <em> he will forgive those who don’t seek his forgiveness, </em> and he will move on.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>